<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For This Night by Erroribus (Vulgarwords)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213986">For This Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarwords/pseuds/Erroribus'>Erroribus (Vulgarwords)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Porn With Plot, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarwords/pseuds/Erroribus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“’s not as bad as it looks,” Eren muttered, having noticed Levi’s anguished stare.</p>
  <p>“They deserved worse than I gave ‘em for it.”</p>
  <p>"You ran ‘em through. ’s ‘nough,” Eren murmured in reply, voice still hoarse.</p>
  <p>“It’s not even close,” Levi argued, as they slowly stood, “they should have known not to touch you like that. <i>I</i> should have made it fucking clear to ‘em before I left you,” he stated.</p>
  <p>Confusion flickered in Eren’s eyes, “it’s not your fault. They just - they thought I was a - a wh-”</p>
  <p>“I know what they thought, Eren. And they should have known better” Levi interjected fiercely, fingers gripping Eren’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze, “you’re mine."</p>
</blockquote>Eren left King's Landing in order to avoid a future on his back, but the Night's Watch isn't what it used to be. There is no honour amongst thieves, no chivalry in rapists, and no mercy in murderers. Eren though, knows how to survive. He keeps a dagger with him always, and is sure to never walk the castle grounds alone.<p>...well <i>almost</i> never.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For This Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never know what's going to happen when I start writing, and so while I went in intending for this to be a simple one shot, I'm not against the idea of turning it into something more. I think the Game of Thrones universe works well with Shingeki no Kyojin. So if you would like to read more about Levi and Eren's adventures in the Night's Watch, or about their pasts, please let me know in the comments section or hit me up on twitter @SubCaelo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew it would be cold, but a cold like this, that seeped into the bones and left a chill that even the strongest fire could not melt away, a cold like that he could not have imagined from his home in Dorne. There, he had lived with the smell of salt on his skin, barefoot and bronzed as the clay walls around him. He had been born during the long summer, knowing nothing of the endless white that blanketed his cloak, concealing the trademark black of the watch. It felt like he had been shivering for days now, but the cold held a certain magic. When he breathed, smoke billowed from his lips. This morning he had woken to frost flowers on his window pane. The cold was sorcerer and blacksmith, and Eren was enthralled by all of it. He found that he no more missed the sand beneath his feet, the ocean winds and the sun’s blazing caress, than he did the face of his father. </p><p>Kneeling to the ground, Eren withdrew his hands from his leather gloves, and buried his palms in the snow. It was a sharp sensation, he could feel winter melting into his skin, numbing the emotions that had been threatening to choke him. He liked it here, no one asked him questions about his life before Castle Black, his reason for saying the oaths. He knew that most of them thought he was some whore, or the bastard son of a noble man because he was young and pretty. They were not wrong. He had grown up with a last name that mirrored the ground he had walked on; Sand. But he had never whored. In King’s Landing, he had been offered silk sheets and satin robes, a room with a canopied bed, and had instead chosen the skinned furs and boiled leathers, the crumbling stone and perpetual cold. He had chosen pride and honour.</p><p>He had chosen the Night’s Watch.</p><p>
  <i>...for this night, and all the nights to come.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>Shouts rang out below him, black cloaks fluttering in the training yard like a flock of crows as the gate was slowly raised. The rangers were returning. Eren could see them approaching, pinpricks of darkness against an otherwise white landscape. They had been gone for months; the castle weighted with their absence. There were only seven of them, but their voices had helped to chase away the perpetual quiet that clung to the halls. Eren had made a point of memorising each name, and whatever else he could glean from the snippets of conversation he’d heard, whispers that leaked through closed doors and shadowed alcoves.<p>He knew that Oluo’s brother was Bannerman to the late Jon Arryn, that Mike had been a Knight ’til he refused to call Joffrey King, that Farlan was a thief whose sticky fingers had fed the children of whores. He knew Gunther was the son of a blacksmith, that Eld used to hunt in the royal woods after the Mountain burned his land, he knew that Hange had trained as both meister and alchemist, and he knew that Levi had come from Bravos, the accent slurring into his words when he thought no one was listening. It was subtle, but Eren was familiar with the clipped consonants and hollow vowels; the way he wielded his sword, the blade forged thin, gripped backwards in his hand.</p><p>There’d been another name on Eren’s tongue when he’d seen him that first day, sweaty bangs plastered to smooth skin, steel dancing in pale morning light. He had watched him train on frozen ground, snowflakes cascading down from heavy skies, and seen ocean waves licking at a distant shore, a shadow dancing across red earth. He had torn himself away from the mirrored image with the taste of iron in his mouth, and a pounding headache. Some ghosts, he had resolved, were better left buried. Except they weren’t ghosts at all, as far as he knew they were still alive, waiting on the edge of an ocean for him to come back home. They had never been the kind of people to easily accept one’s fate.</p><p>In his mind, he could see them storming into the Commander’s chambers and demanding that he be freed of his oaths. Mikasa with her head held high, Armin with shoulders drawn up tight; a convergence of light and dark. They would speak with force, voices strong and sturdy. But for all their certainty they would still fail, and when they did they would not return to Dorne. No, knowing them they would relinquish their names, the sigils of their houses, trading colourful linens for the heavy black of the watch. They would change the stars until they glimmered in constellation; three lives bound by a jagged promise, scarred into the palm of their hands.</p><p>It ached, still. The wound hot against chilled leather. He could feel it burning, as he did whenever he remembered his childhood friends. But he forced himself to ignore it, turning his face to the bitter wind and filling his lungs with winter’s breath. The rangers had disappeared beneath the wall, swallowed by ice and snow. Sighing, he looked behind him to where Jean sat, huddled in furs. Jean was of the North, but he’d been raised in King’s Landing, it was a complicated mix that had left him simultaneously entitled and righteous.</p><p>“You ever break your word?” Eren asked him, after a moment of shared silence.</p><p>“I’ve broken lots of things,” Jean answered, breathing warm air into his gloved hands, “but my word ain’t one of ‘em.”</p><p>Eren nodded, “I made a vow once,” he said, “thought I could keep it but…”</p><p>“You ended up here, instead?” Jean guessed, “a kid from Dorne ain’t got no place in the watch, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Good thing I didn’t, then.”</p><p>Jean laughed, “you ever wonder what would have happened though? If things had been just a <i>little</i> bit different?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Eren admitted, shrugging; he could hear the scrape of metal echoing in the wind as the gate was once more lowered, could imagine the horses being led to their stables, men with snow-burnt skin and weary eyes smiling at their brothers as they welcomed them home. “But I like it here.”</p><p>“You’re gonna’ die a virgin,” Jean pointed out.</p><p>“I’m not gonna’ die nothing.”</p><p>“Just sayin’…might be nice to have a woman, you know? Or a man…I guess,” Jean said, smirking, “whichever you prefer.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, “not all Dornish fuck both, Horseface.”</p><p>“But both would be willing to fuck <i>you</i>,” Jean quipped, “should hear some of the shit they say, fucking nasty.”</p><p>“They can say what they want, long as they keep their hands to them-fucking-selves,” Eren spat, glad for the cold for once. He had started to shake, imperceptible at first, but now full tremors wracked his body as phantom touches grazed his skin. He had heard most of it before, the boy whore from Dorne with a pretty pink cock and cum like honeyed wine, fuck him on his stomach and you can pretend he got a cunt, God he’d be so fucking <i>tight</i>. Most of it was just talk, but he still made sure to never walk the castle grounds alone.</p><p>“I kind of hope they don’t,” Jean confessed quietly, “would like a reason to run ‘em through.”</p><p>Eren stared, “they’d hang you for it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jean acknowledged, “which is why it’d be Levi who’d do it.”</p><p>“You think he’d give a shit?” Eren asked, barking out a laugh, “probably just assume I’d asked for it.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t. Levi’d kill anyone who dared to touch you.”</p><p>“And what makes you so sure of that, huh?”</p><p>“I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Jean replied, “like you’re some precious thing.”</p><p>“I’m nothing,” Eren countered, firmly. But Jean just smiled, the expression soft and strangely tender, “<i>nothing</i>.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>It seemed like the entirety of the watch was in the yard, half assing chores just so they could catch a glimpse of the rangers returning. Levi clicked his tongue, unable to understand the excitement that rippled through the air. It was like they had expected them to die, which fair - cause a lot of them <i>did</i>, but Levi had never lost a man. The six who rode with him now had been with him for almost three years, which was long enough, Levi thought, for the surprise to have worn off.<p>“Don’t see your brat,” Farlan commented from his left. Levi glanced at him, eyes flicking over the faces of the men. Most he recognised, though there were a few that he didn’t; none had the viridian eyes that had begun to pierce his dreams with frightening clarity.</p><p>Levi scowled. “didn’t realise he was mine.”</p><p>“Funny, how you seem to know exactly who we’re talking about,” Hange remarked, laughing raucously. Levi could hear Eld and Gunther both chuckling quietly behind them. His scowl deepened. The brat had shown up at the castle a couple of weeks before they left with the ghost of summer still clinging to his skin. The boy whore from Dorne, he’d heard him called. Levi had assumed that he wouldn’t last, that he’d be too weak to survive the North and the harsh world that lay beyond the wall. But the brat had displayed an almost maniacal determination, his smooth hands quickly became calloused, skin toughening from all the hours he spent training in the yard. Like the others, Levi had heard the rumours, but unlike the others, he found himself unable to believe them. He had watched the brat take hit after hit and still refuse to yield, always rising from the dirt like a phoenix from the ash. The brat was no whore, of that Levi was certain.</p><p>“Let’s just finish tacking up the horses so I can go wash this fucking shit off,” Levi said, slipping from his saddle, “I’m sure Erwin will be wanting to hear our report.”</p><p>At the mention of the Commander, six pairs of feet plopped to the hard-packed earth. The banter between them dying amidst the suddenly tense atmosphere, though Levi knew that Hange would not hesitate to resume his earlier teasing once they were back in their quarters. But for now they were still rangers, swords swinging heavily at their sides. </p><p>Erwin had asked them to track the wildlings, but in their stead they had found only abandoned villages and the remnants of fires. It was unnerving, and Levi had seen the beginnings of fear form in the eyes of his men, the awareness of something incredibly wrong settling deep in their bones. They had a massive wall standing between them and the missing wildlings, but the shadow it cast grew smaller each day. Soon, it wouldn’t be enough to hide behind. A truth, which Levi was sure Erwin already knew.</p><p>“Oi, hurry up you fuckers,” he called back, reins gripped tight in his gloved hands.</p><p>
  <i>Winter was coming.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>“Guess everyone’s in the dining hall,” Jean commented absently. The yard was practically empty, except for a few of the newer recruits. One of them was a boy named Connie, he’d come from a village somewhere in the Riverlands. Eren waved to him as they passed. It was always weird, coming down from the wall after hours spent patrolling its length. It felt as if the world had somehow shifted on its axis, everything seemed unbalanced, disjointed in a way that Eren was never quite able to explain.<p>“What d’ya think they’re serving?”</p><p>“Hard bread,” Jean replied immediately, “with some kind of stew.”</p><p>Eren sighed, “Gods, I miss fruit. You ever eat a mango, Horseface?”</p><p>“I look like someone who’d’ve eaten a mango?” Jean asked, raising his brows.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Eren conceded, smiling bright, “they’re sweet, though, and juicy. I made myself sick on ‘em once.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound appetising.”</p><p>Eren laughed, “I’d still eat ‘em ’til I puked. Anything to get out of another one of ‘em mystery stews.”</p><p>“Oh, they’re no mystery, Eren,” Jean stated, lips twitching at the corners, “only one kinda meat gets served at Castle Black.”</p><p>Eren groaned, “don’t remind me.”</p><p>Jean laughed, smacking Eren across the back as the two of them continued walking towards the main area of the castle, snow crunching underfoot before eventually fading into the dull echo of stone. The dining area was a cavernous room, located in the same wing as the bathhouses and barracks. Most of the tables though were empty, covered in dust and grime. Jean and him took a seat near the front where a friend of theirs, Marco, sat chatting animatedly with a handful of others. There were two servings of bread and stew set to the side.</p><p>“I figured you’d be hungry,” Marco said, by way of greeting.</p><p>Eren smiled, “thanks.”</p><p>“I take it you know the rangers are back?” One of the others at the table asked.</p><p>“Obviously. We were the ones who blew the fucking horn, idiot,” Jean answered around a mouthful of food. </p><p>Marco rolled his eyes, “you don’t have to be an ass about it.”</p><p>“It was a stupid question.”</p><p>“Not everyone knows the work schedule,” Marco argued, shooting an apologetic look at the other man. Eren chuckled, but was otherwise silent, he was used to the way conversation flowed around him, as if he were a rock in a stream. It was easy to lose himself in the eddy of words, these were voices that he knew and trusted and could relax around. If he could he would have stayed in the dining hall inevitably, but he couldn’t. Jean and him had completed their duties for the day, but Marco and the others still had tasks that needed to be finished. They left as soon as their meals were done, and it wasn’t long before Jean and him were doing the same.</p><p>Eren’s hands subtly shook as he carried his empty bowl back towards the kitchens. He tried not to let it show, but judging from the constant glances Jean gave him, he was doing a piss poor job of it. It had been a couple of weeks since Eren had last bathed, and he was anxious to rid the layer of dirt that clung to his skin. It wasn’t often that he had his evenings free, and he planned on taking full advantage of it. But the idea of stripping in one of the bathhouses, with no weapon to defend himself, was absolutely terrifying to him. He didn’t like being left exposed. Already he could feel the panic growing inside him as he turned to go down the adjoining hall, dishes having been returned. But Jean’s hand at his elbow stopped him before he could leave.</p><p>“Listen,” Jean said, “I have to help Reeves out in the armoury tonight, but as soon as I’m done…”</p><p>“Don’t,” Eren said, cutting him off, “I’ll be fine. Most of ‘em are out mucking the stables or cleaning up inside still, anyways.”</p><p>A few months ago Jean had walked in on Eren with his fists raised, soap suds sliding down his naked frame where blood oozed from multiple wounds. At his feet had been one of the other recruits, naked and unconscious. Jean had made a point of joining him after that, standing guard while Eren washed up, a slim dagger hidden up his sleeve; just in case.</p><p>“Okay,” Jean said, uncertainty clouding his eyes as he reluctantly let go of Eren’s elbow, “just be careful, yeah?”</p><p>Eren scoffed, “I’m not that weak.”</p><p>“I know,” Jean answered, seriously, before he turned around. “I should get going…”</p><p>Eren nodded, watching as Jean exited the hall, smiling faintly every time he looked back. Even if he couldn’t come with him, it was comforting to know that Jean was still thinking of him, worrying about him. There weren’t many people who would do that, at least not here and certainly not back in King’s Landing. The world was filled with evil people, the worst of whom dressed it up with pretty clothes and fancy words. At least here, Eren knew what to be afraid of, at least here evil didn’t need a disguise, and he would much rather be surrounded by the thieves, rapists, and murderers that comprised his sworn brothers, than the lords and ladies of the court.</p><p>Though, that didn’t necessarily mean he liked it, as he continued to walk down the hall towards the bathhouses. It wasn’t just his hands that shook anymore, entire earthquakes wracked his body. Thank Gods, he was still alone. He had hoped to conceal his fear, but it seemed that his hummingbird excuse for a heart was insistent on beating frantically. Sweat glazed his palms while shivers ran down his spine. He regretted eating, stomach roiling, threatening to capsize like a ship tossed in angry seas.</p><p>It’d been a while since he’d felt a panic like this, and some part of him knew that it was because he’d had Jean there to keep him safe. Now, there was no one, and that scared him. Memories of the last time he’d gone alone threatened his vision, but he blinked them away, forcing himself to concentrate on the flex of his muscles beneath his clothes. He could feel the strength in his body. He wouldn’t make it easy for them, if they came. He wasn’t some boy whore from Dorne, like they all seemed to think.</p><p>He was a member of the Night’s Watch.</p><p>He’d trained to fight wildlings and giants. He could handle a goddamn <i>bath</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>Erwin’s voice was a deep monotone that washed over him, simultaneously soothing and infuriating. Even after all this time, Levi still didn’t know how he felt about the man. There was hatred for sure, Erwin was cold and calculating, but there was also a cocktail of respect, adoration, and some twisted form of love that sloshed around in Levi’s heart. He wanted this fucking meeting to be over. All the others had already been dismissed, and the sun was beginning to set, shadows dancing across the cobblestone floor.<p>Sighing Levi glanced down at his cuticles, picking mindlessly at the skin, “the fires we found suggest that the wildlings are moving further North, towards the Frost Fangs,” he droned on, repeating the same information his men had nearly an hour ago.</p><p>“Hm. So, Mance is gathering an army, then.”</p><p>Levi nodded, “he will likely attack the wall. But, something about it isn’t sitting right,” he stated. It was why Erwin had asked him to stay behind Levi figured, the Commander knew that he was holding back, waiting until they were left alone to reveal the thoughts gnawing at his mind. </p><p>“The wildlings do not kneel,” he continued, “they would not have joined Mance if this was merely about raiding villages and murdering Crows. Something else is out there,” he paused, gaze drifting towards the window, “and whatever it is, they want to be South of the wall when it comes.”</p><p>“How much time before they begin to move?”</p><p>Levi shrugged, “hard to say. But it won’t be easy, marching with that many people.”</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Erwin admitted, staring down at the rough hewn grain of his desk, “there is still much we do not know.”</p><p>“We’ve never known shit,” Levi pointed out.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Erwin agreed, his tone containing an air of finality to it that Levi recognised. They would talk more, once the Commander had read through the reports again and come up with some form of strategy. But until then, there wasn’t much else they could do. With the meeting done, Levi clicked his tongue and turned on his feet, intent on leaving the Commander’s chambers. He was almost to the door when a voice stopped him, pulse leaping in his throat.</p><p>“Levi,” Erwin called, a slight smile dancing in the blue depths of his eyes, “how is your brat doing?”</p><p>Levi’s brows furrowed, “what the fuck does he have to do with this?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Erwin answered, “I was merely wondering.”</p><p>Levi’s gaze narrowed, searching Erwin’s face, but it remained unreadable. He didn’t understand where that had come from, and Erwin wasn’t the type to make comments idly. Everything he said and did served a purpose. Breathing hard through his nose, Levi finally exited the Commander’s chambers, slamming the door shut behind him with an audible bang. The light was rapidly fading, covering everything in a fine layer of darkness. Levi was tired and sore from riding most of the day, but he felt too restless to sleep. </p><p>“Gods be damned,” he muttered as his eyes struggled to make sense of his surroundings, blind to the varying shades of grey that blanketed the castle grounds. It wasn’t right. The world fell flat; dull. He <i>needed</i> viridian, craved it as if it were the only colour he knew.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, why did he have to bring up the brat?</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>The water was melted ice against his skin, soap abrasive. Splashes of pink had already formed where Eren had angrily scrubbed, desperate to be rid of the feeling of dirt. But even then, he never felt truly clean. His mind had long since sullied his body with thoughts of what would have been done to him if he hadn’t said no, if he hadn’t fought back, run away. He knows he is walking a tightrope, constantly on the verge of falling victim to some base desire. If he was stronger he’d have killed the pretty, marred it with cuts and burns until no one could bear to look at him. But some part of him wanted to be seen; not all eyes hurt. He imagined Valerian steel, forged in fire and magic, electrifying against his skin. <i>Levi</i>, Eren thought, as he poured another bucket of water over his head.<p>The bathhouse had been empty when he arrived, but he didn’t want to push his luck by lingering. He had laid out his clothes nearby, a small hunting dagger tucked between the folds of his shirt as a precaution. He didn’t want to use it, and hopefully he wouldn’t have to. His body had already been cleaned, leaving just his hair. He could feel the soap clinging to the strands and hurriedly rinsed it out. The sound of water splashing echoed in the room, concealing the distant ring of footsteps.</p><p>Though his heart still pounded, as if with ears of its own.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he could feel the fatigue inching up his limbs and assumed that night had fallen. He quickly filled up another bucket, pipes creaking as it drug the water from the ground. The footsteps grew closer, but remained too quiet to be heard over the rushing water. When it was full, Eren took the bucket in his hands and upended it over his head. The frigid water was searing against his skin, and he blinked rapidly against the droplets. His body was slick, damp to the touch, but before he could reach for something to dry himself off with he heard it; the unmistakable <i>thump</i> of feet against stone.</p><p>Immediately Eren lunged for his clothes, and the dagger hidden amongst them. But by then it was already too late. The feet had reached the bathhouse, three figures standing in the opening with matching smirks. Eren snarled, trying once more to reach the dagger at the same time as a fist connected with his stomach, forcing the breath to exit his lungs in a painful wheeze.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he hissed, arm clutching his side protectively.</p><p>“We’d rather fuck you, <i>whore</i>,” one of them, a man named Nile, retorted. Eren wished he could bury the fear that he knew reflected in his eyes, as he cringed at the word, drawing back. There wasn’t any place for him to hide here and nothing he could use to fight with. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to do, some way <i>out</i>. He could feel Nile’s eyes roving over his bared body, and he hated it. It was invasive, an uncomfortable sensation that prickled at his skin.</p><p>“Leave,” he spat, shifting into a more defensive position. He was focused mostly on Nile as he slowly moved forward, but he kept track of the two behind him; Bertholdt and Reiner. Bertholdt looked like he didn’t really want to be there, while Reiner was grinning, pupils dilated. Jean had warned Eren about him before.	</p><p>“No,” Nile said, “I don’t think we will.”</p><p>Eren grit his teeth, muscles tightening. If he fought he would probably lose. But if he didn’t the shame would slowly kill him. Either way, he knew that he wasn’t going to make it out the other side of this. “I’ll make you suffer,” he warned, determination surging throughout.</p><p>Nile shrugged, lazy smirk still in place, “you can fight if you want. But in the end, you <i>will</i> submit.”</p><p>“Not to you,” Eren growled, as he swung to the side, torso moving right while his leg swept left, connecting with Nile’s ankles and sending the other man sprawling to the wet ground. The <i>thunk</i> of his body was oddly satisfying. But no sooner had Nile landed than Reiner and Bertholdt were on him. Eren barely managed to dance out of their reach, it helped that the stones were slippery. Growing up in Dorne he’d become accustomed to the way water turned surfaces slick. Here, he was sure-footed while the others struggled to maintain their balance.</p><p>They cursed, as he continued to side-step just out of their reach. It was hard to manoeuvre in the small space and he knew that eventually his attempts to dodge would fail. But for now, Eren secretly enjoyed the way their earlier smirks bled into frustrated scowls. They had come into this expecting it to be easy. But Eren had meant what he said. He would make them suffer for this, he would make them bleed and bruise and <i>hurt</i> for this.</p><p>Already, he could see Nile’s face swelling, cheek an angry red. Eren thought it was a good look for him, personally.</p><p>“You fucking dirty whore,” the older man groaned, spitting out blood. Eren bit back a shit-eating grin, elbow slamming into Reiner’s ribs as he carefully ducked under his outstretched arms, and right into Bertholdt’s path. <i>Fuck</i>, Eren thought as he was suddenly pushed backwards. He stumbled, just managing to catch himself before he fell, but he was too slow. By the time he righted himself, Reiner was already standing. The look in his eyes was wild as he kicked the backs of Eren’s knees forcing him to collapse, folding like a puppet with its strings cut. <i>Double fuck</i>, Eren thought, quickly rolling so that he wasn’t pinned. His body was screaming at him, it wanted him to stay down, but he ignored the pain as he tried to push himself to his feet.</p><p>“<i>Stay whore</i>,” Nile seethed, pressing a boot against Eren’s back. He sucked in air, lungs burning, but it was as if his windpipe had been crushed, he couldn’t fucking <i>breathe</i>. The pressure on his spine was consuming, totalling. He knew he needed to move, but there was just too much damn <i>weight</i>. Still, he struggled, desperate to avoid being pinned to the bathhouse floor. Reiner and Bertholdt had moved to his side and were busy wrestling with his arms, while Nile watched from above; the boot firm between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Don’t,” Eren cried, wrenching one arm free only to have it slammed back down, “don’t fucking <i>touch me</i>.”</p><p>Nile straight up laughed, “you’re a whore. I can do whatever I damn well <i>please</i> to you.”</p><p>“‘m not,” Eren spat back, voice thin from the lack of air in his lungs. </p><p>“You are whatever I say you are, <i>whore</i>,” Nile said then, eyes glinting in the candle light. Eren’s body continued to writhe on the stone floor, he could feel Reiner and Bertholdt’s nails digging into his wrists, but ignored it as he fought against their hold. He was rapidly running out of time, gaze trained on Nile as he slowly opened the flaps of his breeches and pulled out his cock. Pure terror coursed through Eren, he hated how helpless he felt, how helpless he was. He thrashed and screamed, throat hoarse with mangled words. But he knew there was no one listening, no one who’d come.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>A meister once told him how domesticated cats learn to meow at the same pitch as a child cries, because humans have been hard-wired to respond to the sound. It was a stupid fact but when Levi heard Eren’s scream cut through the silence of the hall, he understood the meister’s words. Eren’s scream was feral, a twisted broken thing that triggered something primal within Levi. Red flooded his vision as he slid his sword from its scabbard, sprinting towards the source of the sound.<p>What he found shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did. Eren was on his stomach, naked body pressed into the cool wet stone, he wasn’t moving much. His legs and arms pulled feebly against his attackers’ hold, bare twitches of resistance. Two men knelt at his side, they each had a hand on Eren’s wrist and shoulder, grip practically bruising in its intensity. But it was the third man, a soldier named Nile, that drew most of Levi’s attention. Anger seethed, white-hot through him as Levi watched Nile thrust repeatedly into Eren, pace aggressive and punishing.</p><p>The rational part of Levi knew that he could make them stop just by saying the word, that he should leave their fates for Erwin to decide. But Levi wasn’t thinking rationally, in that moment he wasn’t thinking at all, thoughts still flooded with the echo of Eren’s scream. The sword in his hand felt impossibly light as he entered the room on silent feet, moving like an assassin in the darkness. There was no hesitation, no chance for respite. As soon as he was within reach he sent the tip of his sword through Nile’s chest, right where his lungs expanded and contracted with breaths, now filled with the taste of blood.</p><p>“Y-you,” Nile stuttered, coughing, fingers clutching at the rose blooming across his tunic. </p><p>Levi growled in response, pulling his sword free. The other two had already backed away, fear evident in their wide eyes. Levi advanced towards them, ignorant of their pleas and excuses as they begged for their lives. His vision was filled with Eren’s naked body, the red staining his inner thighs, the purple flowers dusting his golden skin. There was nothing they could say or do that would make him stop now. The part of Levi that had made him human had died the moment he walked into that bathhouse. He was pure rage, consumed by a need to make them hurt for what they had done, for the boy curled against the stone floor. His sword raised and sliced through the air, a clean cut. He barely registered the <i>thunk</i> of the body falling, the brown hair suddenly dyed red. He was ruthless in his movements. Lethal, as he slammed the last attacker against the wall, the side of his sword pressed harsh against the man’s throat, steel biting into tender flesh. He leant into the kill, eyes never straying from the man’s face as his throat split open like a pomegranate, sweet juice spilling down the front of his shirt.</p><p>It was over quickly; efficiently, because that was the kind of killer Levi was. But the anger refused to dissipate. It was a lot like the blood, in that it didn’t wash off of him easily but rather clung to his skin and for a moment it was all he could do just to stand there and breathe. In and out, he willed himself, over and over again until he felt calm enough to go to where Eren lay, curled into himself, shaking. </p><p>“Can you stand?” Levi asked gently, afraid to touch him even though he wanted nothing more than to pull Eren into his arms; kiss the demons from his eyes, until that old fire burned bright. </p><p>Nodding, Eren pushed himself to his knees with a pained grimace. </p><p>“Here,” Levi said, bending down, “grab onto me.”</p><p>Eren did, face twisting only slightly as he raised his arm to drape across Levi’s shoulders, who shifted to take on more of Eren’s weight. He tried not to look too closely at his body, but the shadow in his peripheral was enough to keep the anger from dying out. Eren’s chest was badly scraped from being forced against the stone, handprints rising from his flesh in staggering shades of blue, but the worst was the crimson river that trickled down his sandy thighs. Levi wished he could tear his eyes away from it. </p><p>“’s not as bad as it looks,” Eren muttered, having noticed Levi’s anguished stare.</p><p>“They deserved worse than I gave ‘em for it.”</p><p>“You ran ‘em through. ’s ‘nough,” Eren murmured in reply, voice still hoarse.</p><p>“It’s not even close,” Levi argued, as they slowly stood, “they should have known not to touch you like that. <i>I</i> should have made it fucking clear to ‘em before I left you,” he stated.</p><p>Confusion flickered in Eren’s eyes, “it’s not your fault. They just - they thought I was a - a wh-”</p><p>“I know what they thought, Eren. And they should have known better” Levi interjected fiercely, fingers gripping Eren’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. His irises were a thunder-storm of grey skies and lightning. <i>So fucking beautiful</i>, Eren thought, at the same time as Levi breathed the words, “you’re mine, Eren” against his ear. Eren’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Come on, let’s get you outta’ here,” Levi said, pulling back slightly.</p><p>Mind numb, Eren allowed himself to be led out of the bathhouse, pausing only long enough for the ranger to wrap his naked body in the black cloak of the watch. The fur was worn, speckled with snow that had yet to melt, but it felt warm against Eren’s skin. He was still reeling from what Levi had said, unsure what he had meant by it. The ranger had called Eren <i>his</i>. But it didn’t feel possessive, it was more…proprietary. Comforting in the same way the cloak was. Levi’s smell lingered, easing the tension from Eren’s body with every deep breath in. A mixture of woodsmoke and mud; earthy and heady. It made Eren feel safe.</p><p>“My uh…my quarters are that way,” he mumbled, when Levi turned to enter the hall. His arm was wrapped around Eren’s waist, steadying him as they walked through the castle.</p><p>“You can’t go back there tonight.”</p><p>“Then where-”</p><p>“You’ll stay with me, in my chambers,” Levi stated, matter of factly. Even with Reiner’s blood on him, he looked breathtaking. Eren swallowed nervously, recalling what Jean had told him earlier that day: <i>I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like you’re some precious thing</i>. He didn’t feel precious, if anything, he felt broken. Hollow, as if his only purpose was to be filled. He didn’t understand how Levi could stand to be near him, how he could <i>want</i> to be. He was disgusting. “You don’t have to - I mean - <i>fuck</i> - I won’t touch you or anything,” Levi added, sounding distressed. It was only then that Eren realised Levi had been staring at him. </p><p>“’s not that,” Eren assured, “I just don’t understand…”</p><p>“Don’t understand what, Eren?”</p><p>“Why you would…do this?” He confessed, eyes trained resolutely on the ground, “‘m not worth it.”</p><p>“You are to me,” Levi answered, the arm around Eren’s waist tightening, “can’t tell you why though, so don’t ask.”</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna’,” Eren murmured, though he definitely was.</p><p>Levi scoffed, eyes tracing over Eren’s expression briefly, before he once more began leading him away. The walk to his chambers wasn’t long, but time moved slowly in the quiet of the night. The shadows took on a menacing edge. The darkness creeped in on his vision making his heart race, and palms sweat where they gripped the hilt of his sword. He was anxious to be behind the locked door of his room, the hearth lit, candles burning low. He had found his viridian, and he would be damned if he let it go.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>The room flickered with the flames of the hearth, immediately warming. When Eren had first entered Levi’s chambers he’d been surprised at the barrenness. There was a bed tucked into one corner of the room, covered in a myriad of furs. In the middle sat a low-lying table with an earthenware tea-pot and some dried leaves. All along one wall stretched a shelf lined with books and scrolls beside which was propped a single chair. It didn’t seem like a room someone lived in, but it was way too <i>nice</i> to have been left vacant. There were no cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, and when Eren dragged a finger across the table it came away clean.<p>He felt a little embarrassed standing there, dirtied from the bathhouse, and still wrapped in Levi’s cloak. He’d been told to take a seat, but he was afraid to touch anything the way he was. So he waited, while Levi cleaned himself in the attached bath. He wasn’t gone long, and when he returned he had a small cloth in his hands, dripping wet and lightly perfumed with some kind of oil.</p><p>“Thought I told you to sit,” Levi commented, as he moved towards Eren.</p><p>Eren chuckled darkly, “I didn’t want to uh…you know…” he trailed off, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.</p><p>“It’s fine, ’s why I brought the cloth.”</p><p>Eren nodded, blushing as Levi silently looked at him. He sighed heavily, grabbing a hold of Eren’s wrist though he kept the touch light, grip loose enough that Eren knew he could pull away easily. He then led Eren towards the end of the bed, gently pushing him down until he sat; cloak falling from his shoulders to drape at his sides. He tried to resist the urge to cover himself, though he failed to hide the heat spreading across his chest and neck. There was such intensity in the way Levi gazed at him, the storm not yet calmed from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna’ wash you,” he announced, bringing the cloth up to Eren’s face.</p><p>Eren nodded, surprised when Levi began dabbing the cloth against the few scrapes lining his jaw. He was overwhelmingly tender, careful not to drag the rough material over the sensitive skin. Eren couldn’t help but notice though how far away Levi’s gaze became as he worked, as if he were trying to distance himself from the boy in front of him. The seas were choppy, overcast skies heavy with rain. But Eren would have welcomed the downpour, the tidal wave, if it meant that Levi would have gone back to looking at him the way he had before.</p><p>Levi moved slow, each drag of the cloth gentle and tentative. When he reached the bruised sections of Eren’s arm, he dropped the cloth and dipped his fingers in some more oil which he then rubbed softly into the tender skin. The oil was fragranced, and felt good. Eren sighed at the contact, eyelids drooping so that his lashes fluttered against his cheeks.</p><p>“’s okay?” Levi asked, quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, it uh…feels nice,” Eren admitted.</p><p>“Does it?”</p><p>Eren nodded, tongue dipping out to lick his lips as Levi continued to move across his body, alternating between the cloth and the oil. At some point his eyes must have drifted closed, but they opened when Levi suddenly drew back, hesitation written clear on his face. “Wha-?”</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” he murmured, “and I don’t…fuck, Eren,” he growled, eyes flashing as he finally - <i>finally</i> - looked at him, revealing the maelstrom that had formed within those raging depths, a current that tugged at Eren and pulled him under, drowning him in a barely tempered anger that he knew wasn’t meant for him, but that left him breathless all the same.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Eren soothed, “I trust you.”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t. I - I want you Eren” Levi stated, tearing a hand through his hair, “even like <i>this</i>, I want you.” He laughed humorlessly, disgust flashing across his face, tugging down the corners of his mouth. “I shouldn’t be here, fuck,” he cursed, “I should go.”</p><p>Panic spread through Eren as Levi rose to leave, and before he could think about what he was doing, he was reaching out a hand, fingers clutching at the untucked ends of Levi’s tunic, “don’t,” he cried, “don’t leave,” then softer, “I need you, please,” it wasn’t the same as Levi’s wanting. It went beyond that, drawing on something Eren had thought buried, a piece of himself he had once tried to kill only to have resurrected by Levi and that searching stare that seemed to strip Eren of every single layer of armour he’d ever put on, leaving him vulnerable. But to Levi, Eren’s need was salt on a wound that had only just opened inside his chest, a visceral reminder that he was merely a shield between man and the world. Need to Levi was the fraternal twin of fear, born from a desperate desire to be anything other than alone. </p><p>“You don’t need me, Eren,” he whispered, “you never have.”</p><p>Eren’s fingers clutched tighter at the fabric of Levi’s tunic, hot tears burning in his eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said, eager for Levi to understand, “I’m not weak, I don’t <i>need</i> you need you. It’s just without you everything seems so…”</p><p>“Dull,” Levi supplied, quietly.</p><p>“And cold,” Eren added, voice soft, “like a winter with no trace of summer, no memory of her kiss.”</p><p>Levi exhaled heavily, hand dropping to ghost over Eren’s where it rested tangled in his tunic still. The gossamer touch was awash with subtle heat, and Eren blushed at the gentle contact, craving more. “You don’t know what you do to me,” Levi breathed.</p><p>“I think I can guess,” Eren replied, pulling Levi closer.</p><p>“You make it hard to think,” he said, leaning down until their foreheads pressed together, “I forget myself when I’m with you.”</p><p>“Or perhaps you remember,” Eren sighed, eyes flickering up, seeking Levi’s. Seconds passed in silence between them, during which Levi’s thumb gently stroked the edges of Eren’s parted lips, as if caught in a daze. Eren didn’t think he’d ever fully understand the war that went on inside him in that moment, the conflicting desires that battled behind Levi’s stoic façade. But he knew how he himself felt; he trusted Levi, felt safe with him, but more than that he was <i>alive</i> around the other man. It was like he was back in Dorne, with the ocean breeze tangling his hair, the evening tide sweeping at his feet.</p><p>Without thinking, he darted out his tongue, licking at the thumb pressed to his lips.</p><p>Levi’s breath hitched in his throat, the spell breaking between them as finally he murmured, “can I?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eren exhaled, immediately surging forward to capture Levi’s lips in a kiss that was far more sweet than it had any right to be. Levi tasted of mulled wine and charcoal, an intoxicating aroma that flared across Eren’s tongue as he slid it between their teeth. Levi’s thumb trailed against his cheek, cupping Eren’s jaw as the kiss deepened. It wasn’t rough the way Eren had imagined it to be, but soft and tender, as if Levi were purposefully holding himself back, trying to show Eren something he had yet to be given.</p><p>It wasn’t anything he thought he deserved; a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div>Eren’s lips were pliant against his own, chapped from the bitter winds of the wall but somehow still…soft. It was an addictive feeling, tendrils of heat coiling in Levi’s stomach as Eren dragged him closer, their chests pressed flush together. He could feel Eren’s heartbeat, skin feverish and still damp from the cloth. He wanted to pull away, his head was screaming at him, flashing images of Eren’s battered body, the cold bathhouse floor, but he just couldn’t bring himself to part; he wasn’t strong enough to say no - he wasn’t sure he wanted to be.<p>Slowly his hands began making their way back down Eren’s body, dragging the cloth over his bare skin once more. Eren inhaled sharply at the cool sensation, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of Levi’s tunic to brush against his stomach. Levi felt his muscles shiver at the touch, mouth pressing harsher against Eren’s in an attempt to drown out his surprised gasp. He couldn’t tell you the last time he had kissed someone, but he could tell you that it hadn’t been anything like this. Eren’s tongue was warm as it licked inside his mouth, stealing choked off sounds that Levi would never admit to making.</p><p>When they broke apart it was with a shared inhale and exhale of breath. Eren’s eyes were glassy, lips spit-slicked and glistening under the candlelight. <i>Gorgeous</i>, Levi thought, his hands continuing to trail lower until they rested on the tops of Eren’s thighs.</p><p>“’s okay?” </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Eren stuttered, moaning breathily as Levi mouthed at his pulse, the cloth dipping between his legs. Levi didn’t want to think about the trail of blood, but he didn’t want to forget about it either. Instead, he wiped it away, like a message written in sand. Instead, he left his own mark, written in a teasing caress. He could feel Eren’s half hard cock, the heat of him hot against the back of his hand.</p><p>“Do you want this?” he asked, lips brushing Eren’s throat while fingertips glided along his length.</p><p>“<i>Please</i>,” Eren groaned, head tilting further for Levi, making it easier for him to suck bruises into the skin.</p><p>“You’ll tell me to stop though, if it becomes too much?” </p><p>“It won’t.”</p><p>“But if it does,” Levi pressed, his fingertips still skirting along Eren’s cock.</p><p>“Then, I will,” Eren half gasped, “I’ll tell you to stop.”</p><p>Levi nodded, pleased, and continued to kiss up and down Eren’s neck, cloth falling to the floor as he coated his fingers in more of the fragranced oil. He kept his movements languid, creating a loose circle of his fingers for Eren’s cock to slide into, hips eagerly rocking into the lax grip. He wanted Eren to lead, to decide for himself what kind of touch he wanted. Levi didn’t know if he’d ever been given that choice before, if anyone had ever bothered to ask after his pleasure, or if they had all just violently sought their own.</p><p>The thought reminded him of Nile, teeth digging into the jut of Eren’s collarbone as the memory burned through him. </p><p>“Ah,” Eren cried out.</p><p>“Shit, sorry,” Levi muttered quickly, licking at the wound in apology.</p><p>“It’s - <i>ah</i> - fine,” he moaned, “I uh, liked it?”</p><p>Levi huffed, chuckling against Eren’s skin. His grip on Eren’s cock tightened, the pressure of his fingers increasing as Eren continued to grind up into his fist. He was so impossibly beautiful, viridian eyes glimmering with unshed tears, lips kiss-swollen, skin a pale gold shimmer. The little noises that escaped him were sweet, soft <i>oohs</i> and <i>ahhhs</i> that reverberated in Levi’s ears and set his nerves ablaze. But he wanted more, wanted to make Eren cry out with his name on his lips in that pretty voice of his.</p><p>He began trailing kisses, lips carving a path down Eren’s body, gooseflesh rising in his wake. “Levi?” Eren asked, questioningly.</p><p>“Wanna taste you,” he murmured, licking the line of Eren’s sternum, tongue dipping to trace the muscles of his chest. He could feel Eren’s heartbeat - <i>thump thump thump</i> - against his mouth, and smiled into the kiss while Eren moaned loud, the sound echoing briefly in the otherwise silent room. When Levi finally fell to his knees, Eren’s eyes were hazy with lust. He looked famished - touch starved. Levi didn’t hesitate, didn’t know if he even could at this point. Eren’s cock was flushed, wet with oil and pre-cum, and Levi could only imagine how <i>hungry</i> he must have seemed as he licked his lips, before slipping the tip into his mouth.</p><p>The oil was an herbal mixture, perfumed with rose water, but Levi could barely taste it, senses consumed by everything Eren; the weight of him in his mouth, how his hands moved to tangle in his hair, pulling on the strands every time Levi dipped his head to take more of him in, the way his thighs tensed, breaths coming out in wanton pants. Fuck. He was perfect, and coming from Levi that <i>meant</i> something. He had made a point of letting no one in, keeping his emotions well guarded because to care was to hurt, and Levi wasn’t enough of a masochist to subject himself to that kind of pain.</p><p>But Eren had somehow slipped through the cracks when he wasn’t looking. He had felt his insides shatter when he’d heard Eren’s scream ricocheting off of the castle walls, had felt each shard lodge itself deeper into his heart and <i>twist</i> when he had first entered that bathhouse, seen Nile looming over Eren, pinned down and lifeless. If he had to, he would go to war for the boy in his arms, he would raze entire Kingdoms to the ground. If it meant listening to Eren’s laughter, seeing his smile, he would kill whoever he needed to. Levi didn’t care about becoming a monster, he’d been Erwin’s for as long as he could remember. He just wanted to stay by Eren’s side; he didn’t know if he’d be able to breathe the same without him.</p><p>“<i>Ah</i> Levi,” Eren groaned, nails scraping across his scalp.</p><p>Levi hummed at the rough treatment, swallowing around Eren’s length. Tears pricked at his eyes, drool dripping down his chin as he continued to suck at Eren’s cock, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. Ironic, how it was Eren who had ended up pinned down, stomach pressed against cool stone, when it was Levi who had once made a living from the flat of his back. He’d been raised a whore in the slums of King’s Landing before eventually making his way to Bravos, a stowaway on a pirate ship. Fortunately he was as skilled at wielding a sword as he’d been at handling noblemen’s dicks.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eren cried, “‘m close.”</p><p>Levi picked up his pace, bobbing his head up and down, the tip of Eren’s cock brushing the back of his throat. His eyes were open, drinking in every expression that flitted across Eren’s face as he chased his release. Sweat slicked his skin, reflecting the flames of the hearth; a sunset on golden plains. His head was arched back, exposing the column of his neck. Every breath was sharp, desperate, as if the room had suddenly run out of oxygen.</p><p>“Levi,” he moaned, hips slamming forward as he came down Levi’s throat. His eyes were half-lidded, viridian mostly eclipsed by blown black, but the intensity of his gaze in that moment was one that Levi would never forget. It was like the dawn breaking after the Long Night, sunlight stretching to chase away the persisting dark, and as he pulled off of Eren’s cock, Levi had to bite back a smile. Eren looked sated, hovering on the edges of a reality where everything was softer, gentler. He looked strangely innocent, the hand that had tangled itself in Levi’s hair, now smoothing over the ruffled strands.</p><p>Before he could doubt himself, Levi grabbed that hand in his own and pressed a kiss to Eren’s open palm.</p><p>“’s that for?”</p><p>Levi shrugged, “just felt like doing it.”</p><p>“…what else do you feel like doing?” Eren asked hesitantly, teeth tugging on his bottom lip, while a blush coloured his cheeks.</p><p>Levi stood, and cautiously moved to join Eren on the bed, pulling his lip out from between his teeth and replacing it with another kiss, “let’s just lie down, yeah?”</p><p>“You’re gonna’ stay?”</p><p>“You want me to?” Levi questioned, as he drew Eren up against his side, arm draped possessively across his stomach. He could feel Eren’s nod against his chest. “For how long?”</p><p>“For this night…” Eren murmured, turning so that he could press a tentative smile to Levi’s chest, over the place where his heart beat a steady thrum that sounded suspiciously like the Morse code of Eren’s name.</p><p><i>...and for all the nights to come</i>, thought Levi, as he pulled the furs up and over their twined bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>